The aims of this proposal are: 1) to validate a novel method to directly assess rate of hepatic gluconeogenesis in humans and then; 2) to apply this method to quantify rates of hepatic gluconeogenesis in subjects with non insulin dependent diabetes mellitus and cirrhosis.